


Destiny

by stellarstatelogic



Series: Forerunner Chronicles: Focuslight Revelation [2]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarstatelogic/pseuds/stellarstatelogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of appointed destiny and claimed responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

> / Account Codexed by VVSR-3537-Focuslight Oraculi \\\\\  
>  VERBATIM — / [Record] 35.336.477 — [Restricted] Exclusive Access \  
>  /---------------------------------------///

 

* * *

 

 

–/Statics/

–“I am the [Forerunner] of Light as Umbra prospers. I [guard] and oversee the threads of Life come into existence. Its possibilities draws into wakes within the yet-become – warps and woofs woven; surface embolden; expand.”

Such is the word of my foremother; She who had lived in a time far different than mine understood a kind of reality exclusive to her perceptions. To me, her life was a dream undreamed; a figment of the memories and knowledge too vast compared to my very little years of living. At least, at its simplest concept, she and all other foremothers warned: The chains of memories prevails, and I a link of it, as well as all the others of my kind, whom, at this current age, have been overestimating the promises made by what was once called Hope.

–/Pause/

–The Shaping of Life is not restricted to molding a being into its form – I believe Life at its full embrace should always be beyond Form. Form is a petty [Limiter], yet each species is a Form of excellence within its path chosen through genetic memories of what had come and is becoming and shall become. A species’ potentials is thus restrained by its physiques chosen through generations to excel within its given habitat, while the habitat relies on mobile life forms to adapt and sustain.

Should the threads of our Lives ever be woven into the lairs of the Mantle, and nothing but [only] the Mantle?

–/Pause/

Without the Precursors, the presence of Will and Mind are but metaphysical concepts. Their [Remnants] within this galaxy is an omnipresent Form, and the Forerunners were molded into dependence of it. The galaxy as habitat to the Forerunners were deliberately prepared by the Precursors. But there is no harmony; no inter-dependence. The Domain is to the Forerunners as how water is to aquatic life, we live within it, tapping infinite shards of memories both truthful and twisting. Yet it gives nothing of fruitful nourishment, as it relies on nothing from the Forerunners. Just as how the Star Road has never submitted its servitude to us……

……Is the Mantle of which the Forerunners claimed to succeed from the Precursors truly [rightful] to our own? Do we hold on to the concept as [Guardians] based on mere unquestioned reliance coated in the name of Godhood and Sacredness?

Is Destiny truly destined?

Is Freedom is in essence, slavery?

Is Ignorance is a bliss, for Strength to be built upon?

Have we, as a species, chosen to evolve into [this]?


End file.
